1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys, particularly toys which a child may manipulate to change the appearance of the toy.
2. Background Art
Children have long played with toys such as dolls and action figures which the children manipulate to change the toys' appearance. At times the manipulation required to accessorize prior art toys is often more involved than some children, particularly younger children enjoy performing. In addition, there have been toys which are pushed or pulled on, either manually or with a spring bias, to effect a change in the toy.
Zehrung Design Pat. No. D 508,966 issued Aug. 30, 2005 discloses a Pop-Up Pull Toy having a generally cylindrical upper part that fits into a generally cylindrical lower part without any apparent, or suggested, engagement between the sides of the upper and lower parts, or with any other piece. As disclosed, the extension of the upper part out of the lower part, and the retraction of the upper part into the lower part appears to be solely controlled by pushing and pulling on the sinusoidal rod projecting out of the bottom of the lower part, while the lower part is grasped or otherwise restrained. While there may be operating friction between the rod and the bottom of the lower part, there is no apparent, or suggested, engagement between the sides of the upper and lower parts, or with any other piece.
Dashiell U.S. Pat. No. 821,468 issued May 22, 1906 discloses a “jack-in-the-box” type toy having a spring biased figure portion that compresses inside of a hollow cylindrical casing. Rod ends engage slots inside the casing to retain the figure portion inside the casing. When the figure portion is projected from the casing by the spring, a fan carried by the figure is automatically opened.
Muehlstein U.S. Pat. No. 949,544 issued Feb. 15, 1910 discloses another “jack-in-the-box” type toy with a flag carrying artic explorer. A spring is kept compressed in a box by a number of links that pivot with respect to each other, and include a hook at one end that is latched to a staple on the outside of the box.
Goldfarb et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,991 issued Sep. 8, 1970 discloses a pop-up toy which includes a spring on a lower base, and an upper portion that fits over the base. Carried under the upper portion is a suction cup, which also fits over the spring and the base. When the upper portion is pressed down against the spring bias, the suction cup sticks to a flat surface, and temporarily keeps the upper portion from being popped back up by the compressed spring.
Dinhofer U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,945 issued Nov. 28, 2006 discloses a pop-up toy in which a spring is attached to a top and a base, with extending arms just below the top to the spring. The base is weighted to keep it from bouncing away from the surface it is standing on when the spring is released.
There remains a need, however, for toy systems that provide a unique way to accessorize playthings by pushing the plaything into a separate piece with “clothing” or accessories painted, sculpted, or otherwise put on the outer surface of the piece.